


I promise you

by Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dog Hybrid Wonshik, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, I have no idea which tags to use, Just a bit angst if you ask me, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, This is so much fluff i wanna cringe, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Most Hybrids have a normal life, they find a normal family and they get threaten good.Some Hybrids get lucky, adopted by someone with much money and they are threaten really nice.Others instead...Cha Hakyeon stumbles over a shelter in a very bad condition.The employees there are shit, the poor Hybrids living a bad life.Taking matters in his own hands, he does what he can do make their lifes wonderful again.Luckily he has some rich friends.Also there is this very special Hybrid that snatched a place in his heart.





	1. Things gonna change

It was pretty early in the morning and actually a very nice sunny warm spring day. But for Hakyeon who woke up very early today the weather doesn´t matter. He feels pretty worried. Enough to have his stomach hurting slightly. Waiting since almost a hour for THE phone call from his friend. He didn’t even change clothes so far because he feared he would miss the call during changing ―by not reacting fast enough to take it while being stuck in his jeans.

He was so nervous he couldn´t even enjoy his breakfast staring at his phone on the table all the time. After half an hour of waiting, nipping on his now cold coffee ― totally forgetting he even made one. He forgot the cup after his phone vibrated once he ran over to the kitchen table because he thought it was a message from Taekwoon already. When he wanted to grab after his cup after almost twenty minutes past staring at the phone again he noticed he forgot it next to the sink ― he started to silently pray that the deal would go well.

Moving into the living room after 45 minutes. He walked in circles. Around the couch, passing the wooden table ―it's one of the furniture he treasures the most in his apartment. The table is mahogany wood―  
and everytime he passes the table he stops for a while, staring at his phone laying there. Waiting for it to vibrate and the ringtone to start playing. After a few seconds of nothing happening he moved on.

His thoughts went in circles just like him. 

When he heard the ringtone from the phone he almost stumbles over his own feet reaching for the phone and taking the call as fast as possible. His ringtone never sounded so much like a horror movie until now. It tugs at his nerves cutting through his mind like a chainsaw. He nearly fell and this would have been an awful wound because he would have smashed his head against the table.With how lucky he is.

He reacted fast enough though, grabbing the arm of his couch to stop the fall. He really isn´t himself this morning. Taking the call, checking the display. 

It was in fact Taekwoon’s number.

A last silent prayer then he took the call.

“Tell me it worked.”  
Hakyeon sounds like he ran a marathon. Totally out of breath and looking at his other hand he could feel his body trembling and hear his voice shaking. 

“Jesus Yeonnie calm down.” a soft and a little worried sounding voice was heard through the speaker.

“Just tell me-”

“Of course it worked. The deal is done. It belongs to me now!”

Hakyeon needed to sit down. In seconds, not a rock, no a whole mountain has been removed from his heart and soul. “Thank you.” his voice broke, he felt so relieved he could cry.

“Don´t you cry, please!” Taekwoon has no idea if he should cry because his friend’s emotions affects him so much even if he isn´t next to him or laugh because Hakyeon is always like this, it´s cute and funny at the same time. He's happy too, that the deal went well. 

 

“I'll try.” Hakyeon responds but his eyes were wet already. He always was an emotional person and if it's about such a topic he can't control it.

“Now wait, i mail you some stuff and then you can go there and make things right!” 

“Hu? What do you mean by that?” Hakyeon blinks his tears away, sounding more stable again but also confused.

 

“Oh you wanted me to buy it, so you will manage it.” on the other side of the phone Taekwoon shrugs his shoulders but he smiles ― He knows how much Hakyeon loves his normal job but he told him more than once that sometimes he is jealous of Jaehwan. Working with the Hybrids directly. Maybe it's time for him to prove that he means it― and Hakyeon can feel the smile that's probably on Taekwoon through his voice. 

“You want me to be the manager…?” he whispers and his voice trembles again but this time it´s from excitement and nervousness. He knew it, of course but he wanted to hear it from Taekwoon. 

“Sure!”

Hakyeon can hear Taekwoon writing on his keyboard. Sounding busy. Well when is his friend not? Hakyeon smiles almost proud when he thinks about that picture, seeing Taekwoon on his desk with a cup of coffee next to him. His best friend who was once so shy and introvert to others except animals. Builded up his own big company, helping Hybrids in need. 

 

“But i thought Jaehwan is responsible for managing the adoption centers…?” Hakyeon is really really happy but still a bit confused. Normally he only does the publicity and financial stuff. He never had anything to do with the managing of a shelter or adoption center let alone rebuilding a horrible shelter into an adoption center.

Sure he helps Jaehwan a lot but… managing a whole adoption center all alone?  
Jesus all he wanted is to make the Hybrids lives better, now his friend hands him over the whole shelter.

“Jaehwan has a lot to do and i'm pretty sure he is glad you will do this.” Taekwoon laughs. “Now you have a reason to stay a lot in the shelter~” 

 

“How do you know about― No wait it´s not like that!” it doesn´t happen often that Hakyeon is out of words but sometimes his two best friends really make him speechless.

“Oh come on you were pretty persistent telling me to buy this shelter that i thought it´s for sure not just because they treat them like shit there. I thought there is probably something more going on.” Taekwoon never stopped hitting the keyboard while talking. “Come on tell me which Hybrid is it, hmmm~”

 

Hakyeon shrinks in his big comfortable chair and mumbles “It´s not like that really.” 

“Don´t give me that Hakyeon. You are alone for a few years now and you always say that one day you want to buy one of the unlucky ones giving him or her a better life. But It´s a male Hybrid isn´t it?”

 

“I hate you.” if Taekwoon could see his best friend right now he would see him sulking  
Hakyeon, still in his blue silk pyjama, sitting cross-legged in his chair and pouting at the phone in hand.  
As if he could really lie to him. Taekwoon bursts into laughter. 

“Ah i love you too Yeonnie.” Taekwoon chuckles. “I finished sending you all you need. Now you can do what you need to help the Hybrids to get a better life.” he paused “and good luck i hope they will trust you.”

“Thanks Woonie.” Hakyeon knows exactly how much Taekwoon hates it when he calls him by his most hated nickname but it´s time for revenge. Earning him a grumpy but playful snort. “For real thank you a lot my friend. I won´t disappoint you!”

 

“You never do Hakyeon, you never do.” there is so much warmness in Taekwoon’s voice it makes Hakyeon blush. “Now i need to end this. There is a lot to do today. But please call me or Jae if there is trouble ok?”

 

“I will! Have a good day.”

“Thanks”

The line went dead. Hakyeon quickly searched for his laptop. Where the hell did he put that thing yesterday? It took him a few minutes until he found it in his bedroom. He grabs at it and press the start button. Well now that he is here again he may as well change his clothes so he could visit the shelter later. Getting rid of some unpleasant personal. If he remembers right then Jaehwan told him that in the bigger shelter in the south of Seoul Hybrids are even part of the personal. How was the name of it again? Gosh he has so many shelter names in his mind he sometimes starts to forget some. He really has to do his job more properly. Hakyeon shakes his head thinking about it while he opened his wardrobe to get some clothes. 

Never ever had he felt such an euphoric feeling. Finally he can do something to directly help and Taekwoon made it possible. It´s really a good thing having rich and influential friends. He smiles.  
“Paws and Claws” finally it's in the right hands now.

When he thinks back to his first visit a cold shiver runs down his spine. It was worse. The staff played nice but he heard the screaming. He saw the bruises on some Hybrids and he can tell when someone lies to him. A lot of the bruises were fresh! This shelter is not a shelter it´s a prison, no wrong it´s even worse than a prison.  
The staff there played good but there was no respect for the Hybrids. Hakyeon really hates humans like those people. Further he noticed that every second/ third Hybrid clearly was afraid. Not just from him, also from the staff. Most of them stiffen when they got touched. He was so close losing his cool there. 

Time to change things. He promised his friend not to disappoint him and he won´t!  
He slips into his clothes, a comfortable slightly oversized Hoodie and some blue jeans and went back to work on his laptop. Opening some documents and concentrating on his new task.


	2. Human nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things are gonna change... will they?

All his life Wonshik got told the same thing over and over again:   
Humans are evil.  
It doesn´t matter which race the Hybrid belongs too, if rescued or past adopted, they all tell him the same again and again. Humans are evil.  
They don´t respect Hybrids, using them like servants or even worse and they are less worth than a normal animal.  
Some of the other Hybrids looked pretty bad and Wonshik believed every word they said. None of them looked like they were lying the story was not fake and the scars were the proof.

There are his own bad memories too. He remembers being an unwanted child. His mother wanted him, but his father didn't and he was the one who had the right to decide since he was the human, his mother the Hybrid.   
His father wanted a human child for his company as a hire, not a Hybrid. That would have been a scandal! It´s 50/ 50 when one of the parents is a Hybrid and gives birth to a new life. Wonshik turned out to be the wrong 50% and his small life was doomed at birth already. He doesn´t remember any of the two, maybe he would be able to recognize his mum due to her smell. If a Hybrid gives birth to another Hybrid the baby intuitively memorises the mothers or fathers smell. Depending on who the Hybrid is. A bond between a born Hybrid and his Hybrid parent is stronger than to the human parent.

So he grew up in a adoption center from the beginning. But no one seemed to have interest to adobe a Hybrid dog baby so he stayed there for a while. It was at the outside of Seoul. It was quite there, the other Hybrids were friendly and no one hurt him. Sometimes the staff just didn't have time for him because they were too little people taking care of too many Hybrids and all of them were really young. (Later Wonshik found out the adoption center is famous because it is specialised on babies and children until they are old enough for the kindergarten. Everyone older had do move, making space for new arrivals.)  
The first years were ok, they tried to treat him well and he had one staff noona who was really nice to him.   
After being too old and not adopted he had to move. They moved him to Seoul. “A big city means more chances to find a lovely person or family who can take care of you.” his staff noona had told him. At that point he still believed that most humans are good and friendly.

His hopes got destroyed rather quickly.

He came to a point in his life were he decided he never wants to get adopted and he tries everything to not get adopted. Always vanishing when humans came, not reacting to them when they are calling him out of his cage. Curling into a small ball and hope no one is interested because he is shy and boring.   
Until now the strategy worked. Only negative aspect was the staff here in this shelter. Those people are by far worse! They treat them horribly. Screaming at the Hybrids, ranting at them, threatening them, touching them whether they gave permission or not, on parts of their bodies that no one wants to be touched. Calling them animals but they make sure to let them know they are not even worth being an animal. 

Wonshik remembers a week with barely food and water for him because he snapped at a male employee after getting touched on a spot below his waist. It was horrible but he made it. Showed them he won´t break that easily. After that week they left him alone most of the time.   
At some times in the night the screams of other Hybrids were heard. The ones who got broken. They know exactly which ones they can use for themselves and which ones not. Rumors say that if the boss of the shelter is coming, the best female cat Hybrids get chosen, sometimes one of the newbies, to pleasure him. It seems the boss loves cat Hybrids over dog ones. 

He was glad but he felt horrible for the ones who were offered to that human. 

Sometimes when he knows he is alone and no one is near him he plays a bit with his small ball. It´s the only thing he has left, given to him by his mother once. It was red once but now it lost most of it's colour, having white spots and lots of scratches but it´s very important to him so most of the time he hides it. Not just to keep it from getting wasted. He also heard that some Hybrids got their toys taken away from the staff because “They need to be more mature and act more like an adult now.” He doesn´t want them to take it away from him! They have no right to do that!

However this day seems odd. Since around the afternoon he hears lots of screaming from the employees out of the office and he even hears some of them crying. He hears doors slamming and everytime another door gets slammed the noise would make him flinch, trying to cover up his sensitive ears with his hands but at the same time he is curious what´s going on in that office. Sometimes when he is to slow covering he whimpers quietly because it rings in his ears. The staff never gave a shit about the sensitive hearing of Hybrids… Something is strange it seems lots of people are leaving the shelter today in a very short time. Then there is the shelters boss, shouting at someone. The boss sounds pretty pissed. But whoever he shouts at seems very calm. Wonshik has trouble hearing the other voice at all because it is quiet but he seems… angry too? He can´t hear him exactly but it´s a male voice, he is sure and there is… lots of authority in it. What´s going on? 

Wonshiks stomach starts growling and his concentration gets weaker. No one came to give them their lunch today and also nothing to drink. Thinking about it he gets thirsty.   
He backs of the wall near the office and curls himself on his small bed. Trying not to think about food or drinks. Doesn´t really work though.

 

Hakyeon showed no mercy. He dismissed every single staff ignoring their tears and screams at him. The old boss ranted like a wild animal in his ex office, throwing death threats at Hakyeon. Calling him the worse of things, and asked him who the hell he thinks he is. Hakyeon sat in the chair behind the desk now, giving the old disgusting ex-boss a dangerous smile, telling him that he should fuck off and be careful because accidents can easily happen. Then he showed him a copy of the contract who clearly described that Mr. Jung bought the shelter, the Jung´s family emblem imprinted on it and another copy which shows he is the new owner of the shelter. Should that not be enough Hakyeon even offered the ex-boss that he could call Mr. Jung if he wanted. Reading the contracts the previous boss went pale, packed the box Hakyeon put his stuff into and left the shelter without saying another word. 

 

After cleaning the shelter from all the toxic people he leaned back in his chair. Now he has to search for new staff quickly. Since he always had a plan he prepared some job offers already, uploading them on some trustworthy website. Tomorrow he starts with the interviews. He has set up three already. True he may have overreacted and it was probably idiotic because now he has a lot of work to do even feeding the Hybrids by himself for a few days probably. For today he will ring Jaehwan asking him for help. Maybe he can send him two or three employees to help him out for a bit.

He grabs his phone from the desk and dials Jaehwans number. Luckily after a few seconds ringing Jaehwan picks up.

“Ya Hakyeon what do you need help with?” a loud but friendly voice comes through the speaker.   
“News are spreading fast hu?” Hakyeon raises an eyebrow.  
Laughter from the other end was heard.  
“yes, Taek told me about your new job and that you might need my help because you will probably just dismiss all the staff at once.”  
“Damn he knows me too well.” Hakyeon chuckles leaning on his desk.  
“Yeah do you have some staff who could help me out for a few days? I already set up job interviews so i can manage this as soon as possible on my own without bothering you.”  
“You don´t bother me, idiot!” Jaehwan mumbles “We are friends too!” checking his employees list “Hold on i will check who i can send you.”

 

Papers are rustling and Hakyeon can hear a pen scratching over paper.  
After a few minutes Jaehwan speaks again.

“So i can afford three people, working all day and one part-time for around a week if necessary. Then i have to cut it down to two for two weeks.”  
Hakyeon can´t hold the relieved sigh coming from his lips. “Thank you i appreciate this a lot!”  
Again laughter from the other end. “No problem i'll send them over so they will be there helping you already today. Guess you still have a lot of paper stuff ahead?”  
This time it´s a heavy sigh leaving Hakyeon “You could say so, this shelter is a mess! A lot of stuff they did here were illegal and i'm pretty sure they were doing heavier crimes too…”

 

Hakyeon hears a sharp hiss at the other end. “Sadly they will get away with it because no Hybrid will sue them! I hate such people! But yeah i heard rumors about that shelter. Bad rumors. I´m glad Taek bought it.”   
“Me too but yes i guess you are right.” Hakyeon said sounding sad “But i will do my best to make things better from now on and show them that not all humans are fucking assholes.”

“Good luck my friend. I'll send you the data for the employees helping you out on your phone. Bye i need to finish some work too now.”  
“Thank you, wish you a nice day.” with that Hakyon end the call. Just a few minutes later his phone vibrates 4 times. Jaehwan quickly send him the informations and pictures to his new part-time employees:   
Seokjin - whole day  
Hyojin - whole day  
Junghwan - part-time  
Baekhyun - whole day  
Three young men and one young woman. Looking at the pictures his friend sent he knows at least two of them from Jaehwans main shelter. He was really glad he send Seokjin over. That guy knows a lot and is good with Hybrids. Hopefully he can teach him some stuff.

Perfect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading the next part XD


	3. Get used to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why should i write a summary again.  
> Just read it XD

He looks at his watch. Damn it´s so late already he probably made the Hybrids miss lunch! Not good, hopefully his help shows up soon because he has no clue what to serve them and how. Hakyeon looks around in his new office. This room is a mess like the whole shelter. Out of some shelves papers were sticking out. A lot of drawers looks like they are overflowing with unsorted papers and datasheets. When he went to open the bottom drawer of his desk he wanted to vomit as soon as he found the choker, the chains and holy crap is that a whip!?  
Disgusting! He grimaced and the first thing that ended up in the bin was that stupid sex toy stuff.

Those times here are over!

Gosh what did they do here? Did they even work or just make the Hybrids life a living hell!?  
Without his helpful staff he probably would only create chaos trying to do something now. Also he doesn´t have the necessary experience to know what to do. So he does what he really knows well. Reading data, sorting informations, learning about the Hybrids and setting up lists of what needed to change. Making that room finally bit by bit a working office.   
Before he can even tell what time it is he elapsed when he suddenly hear a knock against his office door. He was so absorbed into the data that he lost track of time and he snaps out of his concentration.  
“Yeah get in!” 

When Hakyeon looked up from the folder he was studying, he faces a group of four young people and his face brightens up when he sees Seokjin staying behind the three others. Finally his help appeared.  
“Thank you for helping me out on the next days, i hope we can start making this shelter a better place.” he folds his hands as if he would start a prayer while looking hopefully at them.  
“We hope so too.” a young man, this must be Junghwan Hakyeon thinks, trying to remember the pictures, responds with a serious face.  
“This place looks horrible.” the young woman, Ahn Hyojin remembers Hakyeon, says very worried. 

“JAE―” Seokjin cough slightly noticing he was about to use his boss’s name. Sure they were friends too but he doesn't know what Hakyeon would tolerate and what not. They aren't as close as he is to his boss. “Our boss probably send you already our names i guess?” Seokjin smiles a bit embarrassed now at Hakyeon.   
“He did Seokjin.” Hakyeon gives them a warm smile.   
“So let's do this official. Nice to meet you all my name is Cha Hakyeon. Thank you for helping me out.”  
The four bow politely towards him and after a short talk and Seokjin´s promise to tell him later more about handling Hybrids the right way and giving further informations, Hakyeon dismissed them. He probably would only be a hindrance especially today and he should do what he could do best. 

Making this shelter a lovely and lively place again!

He sighed thinking about how much work this all will need, but things will hopefully work out for the better.   
That would start by checking the financial data, something is odd there too. Hakyeon can smell false deals already. Financial and publicity, that's his world. Well time to learn something new he thinks while looking at the shelters name on the documents.   
The whole shelter needs new furnitures, not to mention the cages. A whole mess… this all is a whole mess.

 

But just thinking about it won´t make things right so he takes the folder again and a ballpen, back to writing down notes, doing calculations and sorting the data. 

 

Wonshik is pretty irritated and totally confused. He smells so many different people in the shelter now but the smell from the old staff is still there. Lingering in the air like a warning not to start trusting other humans. He would never, never ever make that stupid mistake. Looking at his friends in the cages next to him he gets reminded why he shouldn't.  
Yet slowly the old smell starts to fade and it seems something new is up in the air. It makes him curious and nervous. He curled up in his bed thinking about the new smells when he realises that one of the new strangers is coming near his cage and he also smells food.

A strange female is opening the cage door, looking at him, giving him a warm-hearted smile “Hi Wonshik my name is Hyojin.” While walking through the cage, putting the tablet with the dishes ― Dishes? Human dishes? They always gave out the food in feeding dishes to make them remember they are nothing more than animals or even less ― she talks further “This will be the last time you get this shit to eat i swear.” She just talks to him like she always knew him. In a very friendly voice. Wonshik moves a bit more so that he follows her every move, not letting her out of sight. His ears twitching to almost every word she says. Tail close to his body. His whole body has a defensive position. What is going on? Why is there… new staff? Why does he smell only the new strangers and no old staff anymore?

“Tomorrow we will bring something from another shelter and our boss is already ordering new groceries.” she talks to him in a completely normal, even warm voice while putting the stuff from the tablet including a big glass of water. Wonshik doesn´t say anything but looks at the water he notices how dry his throat really is. They were trained not to talk to the staff or any other human. He only moves a bit on his bed, watching her with mistrust adjusting everything while she never stops talking to him.   
“Also he is sorry that your food came so late.” she pauses and give him an almost fond smile taking the tablet in front of her chest while looking at him.  
“We probably can never fix what they did to you and all the others here. But we will try our best. Maybe one day you can trust humans again.” She whispered the last sentence while looking at him. 

Why is she looking at him with so much sadness and anger in her eyes. Is she angry at him? Did he do something wrong? He flinched and made himself small, just whimpering a bit.   
“Oh my god what did they do to you and your kind.” Now she’s even crying a bit but she slowly walks out the cage, not wanting to make him more scared.   
He watches her carefully walking out of his cage, closing the door gentle not with force like he is oh so used to. There is no loud noise when the door gets closed or rather slammed that hurts his ears. As soon as she is out of sight Wonshik walks towards the food. His stomach growls again. He doesn´t care about the food quality. He probably never ate real good food and he is used to it. In a few minutes the plate is empty and the glass of water too.   
Another habit he trained himself to do. Eating and drinking fast. The staff always comes back soon to collect the dishes, not caring if you haven’t finished yet. If you’re not fast you lose.

However this day was strange. Not just new smells, new staff, no also a new routine. His head hurts from all these new informations he gathered.  
The words the young woman said to him. What did she mean? Why telling lies?   
All this makes him tired. He doesn´t want to get lured into the tiredness. Afraid he will miss something or the new staff just waits for it. But he can feel the tiredness crawling up his bones. He crawls back onto his bed, at least he should rest for a few minutes he thinks. Making himself comfortable as good as possible on the way too hard mattress. A few minutes should be ok. Before he can form another thought he already fell asleep. Dozing off covered by his dirty but warm blanket and comforted by his old and very used looking pillow.

 

He got used to all of it. Like he gets used to everything.


	4. Doubts and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet
> 
> Have fun reading :3

Hakyeon again got lost in time. The day was stressful but he has so much to do and he totally is into his new position as manager. He talked a lot with the four employees, got lots of tips and informations about Hybrids in general. Seokjin told him lots of stories out of his experience he gained while working with Hybrids. He made tons of notes and wrote so many stuff down, he needs to order that too before he loses some important information. At the end of their work schedule all four of them talked to him about the current situation and what they think could help. Seokjin also offered to help with the interviews. Hakyeon gladly accepted that offer. But after all they had talked about, in the end he knew he had to finally show himself to them and he needs to make his own experiences. With that in mind and a glance at the clock, it was really late already, he decides to make his last round through the shelter and then go home. So he takes his briefcase, puts on his jacket and leaves the office, closing the door as quiet as possible not to wake up the Hybrids who could be asleep already. 

One of his first goals was ordering a very special cage. He remembers almost not noticing the Hybrid when he visited first. He sat in the corner of his cage, making himself small and tried not to give a single sound from him. It was this view he got that made his blood boil and made him do the call to Taekwoon. He’s curious, wanting to know more about that Hybrid. Wants to give him a new reason to trust him and humans again. Wants to help him. Wants to show him that he is loved. When Taekwoon asked him on the phone he denied it but it seems that this Hybrid kinda had something that made Hakyeon acting this way. He walked past some other cages and couldn´t stop making notes what needs to be done. He feels incredible sad seeing some sleeping on the ground because the cages didn´t have any mattresses. At least everyone seems to have a pillow and a blanket but most of them looked like he can put them in the bin. It hurt, it hurt him so much seeing them like this.

When he got near the cage he sees him lying on his bed, playing with a small object ― A ball maybe? It seemed pretty broken-down but it looked like a small ball ― Hakyeon feels something in his heart. It´s a feeling that hurts him even much more than the others already do. He feels sad and angry looking at all of them. Sad for every single one that he or she had to go through and angry, really really angry at the humans who did this. He would love to― Well laws exist for a reason. Hopefully Taekwoon can handle some stuff. He knows the right people. Still for those Hybrids it´s not gonna change anything. 

The damage is done. 

All he can do is build up there hope and trust in humankind again. Hakyeon doesn´t want them to forget but maybe they can forgive them one day. About this special Hybrid… he doesn´t know either. Something in his heart got triggered seeing him on that day he visited the shelter. It seems this Hybrid has a special place in his heart. Why? He doesn´t know yet but he knows he really likes him. He is cute and he was the last trigger to make him act. Carefully he walks towards the cage, checking the information tag quickly before he opens the door. It's a habit. He doesn't need to check this information tag because he knows the Hybrids name (Wonshik), his breed (Boxer) and even his age (25). 

Wonshik first noticed what´s going on when Hakyeon opened the cage quietly and walked in and puts his briefcase down, leaning it against the cage. Out of instincts he drops his ball and moves like he got stung by something out of his bed and straight into the corner which is the most far away from that stranger. Glaring scared at the human, his tail close to his body, his ears too. He recognises the smell. It´s the smell from the human who was in the office, talking to their boss. That thought makes fear crawl up in him. People who were with the boss where really bad people. It´s very late already why is that human even here? What does he want from him? Wonshik feels his throat running dry. What if this time they decided to give him another lesson. He remembers growling at the boss for a few days ago when he tried to touch him. Maybe this is revenge? His heartbeat doubled in seconds thinking of all the horrible things that could happen. 

To show the stranger that he regretted what he did he does all the things they once taught him. Head down slowly getting on his knees, not looking at the stranger, showing complete submission and embracing his neck, even whining. All the things he hates. But better doing this like...

“Hey― Stop don´t.” Hakyeon pauses watching the Hybrid act in fear because of his presence. It hurt. It feels like someone with ice cold fingers clenching his heart. Grabbing it violently and tugging at it. A sharp pain surging from his heart through his chest. Instinctively he wants to run at the Hybrid, hold him in his arms, pet him, telling him everything is ok now. That no one is going to hurt him anymore. Doing that would scare the shit out of the poor soul he knows, because he is sadly aware of this he fights his instincts. Instead he stops every movement. Just watching the Hybrid. Showing Wonshik he isn't a threat. That he doesn´t need to be afraid of him. The only thing he doesn´t stop is talking. 

“Hey look at me, please." Slowly Wonshik raises his head towards the stranger, looking at him with fear in his beautiful eyes ―Please? Not a single human ever since the children adoption center said Please to him― and he meets a pair of warm and friendly brown eyes filled with sorrow. Maybe it´s his brain getting tired of all this treatment, maybe it´s him getting tired in general but Wonshik thinks― he thinks he can really see something in the strangers eyes. Something warm. Something caring. He can feel himself relaxing just a little bit. His body went stiff from his current position so he allows himself to relax his muscles a bit. Maybe he will be lucky this time. Maybe they will overlook his mistake. 

“See. Wasn't that hard.” Hakyeon never stops looking at him with a warm-hearted smile. Yet he knows the Hybrid doesn't trust him at all. His tail clearly quivering close to his body. Ears twitching at every sentence that leaves his lips. Hakyeon can't even describe his rage against those who did this. Wonshik is so confused about the situation. The stranger sounds soft… and friendly? But he knows better. Not trusting a voice, never trusting a human. 

“I promise you there is no reason to be afraid of me.” 

 

LIES! LIES! LIES!

“I'm never going to hurt you.”

How many times did he hear that stupid phrase? How many times did he get hurt!

“I will never let anyone hurt you again!” and Hakyeons voice starts to raise slightly when he sees how broken the Hybrid actually is. 

Hu? That´s new. That phrase is new...

 

But Wonshik can feel the anger. The man is angry. Surely at him, no doubt. What did he do wrong? Suddenly he thinks about that crying woman today. What did she tell him?   
He did nothing wrong! He feels desperate wanting to scream but knows better. How can he let the human know he did nothing wrong? On the other hand the man probably doesn't even care what he did and what not. Humans always search for reasons to hurt them, hurting him. If he’s lucky he would just get hit. He starts to shiver stronger. 

“Hey.” The voice sounded troublesome. He notices he likes the sound of it though. Whatever the stranger says to him sounded warm and comforting for now. Even the stupid lies.   
Why him? Why?  
What did he do to get punished living such a life.


	5. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Wonshik finally find hope again?

Hakyeon starts moving, walking slowly forward a bit and takes his ball from the ground ―Wonshik can't help the sad whimper escaping him when he sees the man taking his ball. He will never get it back now. He lost his only memory from his mother because he got careless and he starts to back away until his back hits the wall. He pants. 

Already mourning the loss of his beloved toy he watches Hakyeon placing the little ball on his bed under his pillow ―Wonshik can't believe what he sees― wiping off some dust and dirt on it. What is wrong with that man. Does he love torturing him? Can't he just punish him and leave. 

“I mean what i said. No one will ever hurt you or your friends here again.” he gave the Hybrid a honest smile and Wonshik whimpers again. Unsure if he should answer. They always told them not to answer. But he must look so weak. He must look so broken. He doesn´t want to be weak. He doesn´t want to let the human think he is broken and can be toyed around with. But he fears to get hit or even worse if he tried to interact. He heard the stories from his friends. He knows how it starts. Humans are just waiting for a mistake made by a Hybrid.

“Are you hurt?” Hakyeon looks concerned. Not sure if the Hybrid is just afraid as hell or maybe injured. “No you are scared of me, right?” the concerned look shifted into something really worrisome. Wonshik doesn´t understand that human. Why is he worried about his well-being or even cares about his feelings? The stranger is dangerously near and he can´t back away anymore. He doesn´t want to offend him, making him angry while he is in the distance to get hit easily. 

But Hakyeon just talks further “My name is Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon. What´s yours?” and he makes himself comfortable on the bed, taking the blanket aside mumbling something like “That´s one of the first things to change!” Wonshik is confused. All of this confused him. Nothing makes sense. He looks at the human, then on the name tag then to the human again. All the informations were stated on his cage? “I want to hear it from you.” that dangerous friendly smile and the luring comforting voice. Humans can not be trusted he repeats in his mind. Don't trust them but saying his name shouldn't bring him trouble. It shouldn't...

“Wonshik.” 

Immediately he regrets it. He knew it he shouldn't have talked back. Seeing the expression on the stranger’s face shifting into something…surprise shock-like? So he looks away again, trying to avoid the strangers gaze but he fails utterly being cornered like this and whimpers.   
Hakyeon curses himself seeing Wonshik back away again and turning small ―the Hybrid is a male probably a few centimeters bigger than him yet he can make himself so small― slightly quivering small ball.   
“Don´t― Stop, please don´t― Don´t be afraid.” he quick tries to calm the Hybrid down again . Looking at him like his heart was being shattered into million pieces. “I was just a bit shocked about your voice. Which is surprisingly deep.” He gives the Hybrid a fond look. “I like your voice.”

Hakyeon can´t stand it anymore. He needs the Hybrid in his arms, needs to pet him, holding him tight to his chest. Letting him feel the true love he probably never had too. He was always a clingy and affectionate human. So he takes a deep breath because he will risk a lot now. “Come over.” he pats next to him on the bed. When Wonshik looks at him again after he said those two words he can see the Hybrid going pale. He can see the fear and his shaking body.

As soon as Wonshik hears those words his soul leave his body. So he wasn't forgiven after all. This was all just a game for the human. His worst nightmares just came true. Even if he wanted to obey he can't feel his body. Can't move in shock of fear of those two simple words.

It took him a few seconds to understand the situation and the weight of his words. Then Hakyeon’s eyes went wide. “Not for THAT.” he whines slightly. Shaking his head and grimacing by thinking about what the Hybrid must thought. “I'm not one of THOSE bastards.” he hisses and the Hybrid jerks at his words. Hakyeon doesn´t intend to scare the Hybrid further so he pats again next to him “Just come over. I promised not to hurt you. I will show you that believing me is worth it.”

Forcing his body do move Wonshik comes nearer. Closing the distance between him and the man step by step. Hakyeon doesn´t move he just smiles at him and suddenly it hits Wonshik. The man smiles like he had always imagined his mother hopefully had smiled at him at least once before. Can this stranger really mean what he said? Can he maybe really trust him? He doesn´t want to show it but he thinks he might die when he takes his place next to Hakyeon. Trying to be as submissive as he can, he takes his place and whimpers. They are whimpers of fear. He never felt that scared, yet he never got himself in such a situation. He just heard about it. From his abused friends. Wonshik doesn´t want to believe this man. He doesn´t want to try falling for hope. His hopes got crushed way to often in his young life. 

Hakyeon really felt his heart breaking while watching Wonshik and when the Hybrid sits next to him, whimpering while looking at him out of scared eyes his body slightly trembling he is sure he can hear it falling into pieces. Quickly, to make his purposes clear he pulls the scared Hybrid into his lap. 

Wonshik just wants to run, wants to hide, wants to be far away. Before he realises what the human really wants from him he already feel tender hands around him, pulling him careful but too fast for him to react, close into the human’s lap, Into a warm hug. Letting out a surprised gasp and his body gets stiff again as soon as he can feel the strangers hands on him. Wonshik trembles. Carefully another hand comes up, massaging his scalp while he is held in place by a strong but comforting grip. He can hear the human starting to hum a melody. Fingers are stroking gently between his ears. Running down his head over his neck and back. Again and again. Nothing more. His breath goes slower, Wonshik feels how he calms down. Feels how tired he actually is. Soft strokes and massaging. That´s all. The human really does just pet him. The thoughts that he maybe finally, finally found a human that really isn´t going to hurt him hits him so hard he starts crying. He hates the feeling of hope.

Hakyeon hums some melody from an old song he knows out of his childhood while he pets the Hybrid. His mother always sang that song to him and he loved it. Bit by bit he can feel the Hybrid relaxing in his grip and bit by bit he comforts him more. Trying to let him feel how love feels. A feeling that most hybrids here probably only heard of. A sick thought.   
Wonshik starts to claw his hands into his shirt, clinging to him like a child afraid of losing his mother. Curling up again but this time not on the dirty floor. This time in his bed, resting his head in Hakyeons lap. Then Hakyeon hears the quiet sobs and when he looks closely he sees the Hybrid crying. He looks so small, so fragile. He says nothing just let him cry until there are no more tears left anymore. 

Tired, he feels so tired and exhausted. He doesn´t want to run and hide anymore. Wonshik can feel his eyes getting heavy. He fights against his upcoming tiredness. Exhausted yes but he doesn´t want to drift into sleep while the man is in his cage. Sure he kept one of his promises ― SO FAR! That doesn´t mean anything! Humans can not be trusted. The thing is… he feels so tired and sleepy and the melody is so luring. Also the tender strokes through his hair. He whimpers again but it sounds so weak this time. Tired… so tired… he can´t help it he needs sleep. Praying that the human is not gonna hurt him he doze off into the realm of dreams.

When the Hybrid is finally asleep, Hakyon carefully moves him so he can free himself. Wonshik let out a last soft whimper when he gets moved, then Hakyeon puts the blanket over the sleeping Hybrid. “I mean it.” he pets through the fluffy hair one last time “I won't let anybody hurt you again.” then he walks back, taking his briefcase and closing the cage’s door. Doing the last round, checking on every Hybrid ―meanwhile all of them are sleeping deep― then he walks home. It was a long day and it really had gotten late. He is tired too, but happy, very very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally we are coming to an end here slowly.  
> Only one chapter left and a little epilogue :)
> 
> I´m back from my holidays/ vacation so in finally can upload again.  
> Thanks for reading and hopefully leaving Kudos and maybe a comment how much you like it.


	6. Keeping my promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally the last chapter for my little NaVi Hybrid fic.  
> All that is left is the epilogue :)  
> Have fun reading and thanks for staying <3

The next weeks were totally strange and finally the Hybrids seem to notice that their horrible times really were over. Hakyeon changed the furnitures first, then the other rooms like his office or the kitchen for the staff. One of them was able to cook really good so sometimes Hakyeon ordered to cook for the Hybrids, sometimes he ordered from a special service Taekwoon and Jaehwan approved. He also found some really trustworthy personal. Some Hybrids took longer to trust them, others clinged to the feeling of hope as soon as possible. Yet he never really had time to check on most of the Hybrids personally and if he could find himself time he mostly visited Wonshik. Bringing him some toys, some plushies and sometimes even some sweet snacks ―knowing that later the staff would scold him playfully because he buys too much sweets. 

After three weeks it looked like Wonshik finally, finally started to trust him for real.  
He warms up towards him. Started to talk, just a little better than nothing and Hakyeon really loved his deep voice. Yet it seems Wonshik didn´t notice that he was the new manager here. Well he couldn´t blame him for not knowing. He never told the Hybrid and he visits very very irregular. Wonshik is the Hybrid the staff had the most hard time with. No one of them could gain his trust so far. He always backed away in the end. After that one evening that he and Hakyeon had that night, Hakyeon also never touched him against his will again. Wonshik appreciated that. A lot! He tested that human the most from all of them but no one ever, neither Hakyeon nor his staff broke one of the promises Hakyeon made that evening. Not a single human touched or hurt him.

Through the time more and more Hybrids got adopted and lots of new ones came in. Wonshik refused every other human in his cage except the staff and Hakyeon. On the other side Hakyeon was glad because he actually had his own adoption plans for the Hybrid but he never said a thing to Wonshik. He wanted the Hybrid to decide. Wonshik yet never made a step forward to another family or asked him. So one night Hakyeon decided there needs to be an end. Sure he was afraid to destroy their relationship they carefully build up but this needed to end. 

It was a rainy night and Hakyeon once again got lost in time due to his work. When he looked at his watch out of instinct he noticed the time. While packing his stuff and taking his briefcase he thought about Wonshik. Suddenly he remembered their first meeting. Hakyeon smiles. It was around the same time he went to get home. Maybe this is a sign he should finally ask. With a heavy sigh he leaves the office and walks towards the cage of ‘his’ Hybrid.   
As if it really was meant to be, Wonshik isn´t sleeping. He plays with his old ball again ―a present from his mother how he told him once. 

“Hey.” Wonshik saw him coming this time but typical for Hakyeon he waited for an invitation from the Hybrid ―another habid they developed over their time. Hakyeon always waited for Wonshik to let him in after that night. The Hybrid nods and he opens the cage door. “How can you be here again when everybody left?” Wonshik carefully asks but at the same time he steps back “No wait forget it, i never asked. I´m sorry for being curious.” He indeed wondered sometimes if Hakyeon breaks in to see him. Most times he visited him during the day but sometimes he came when the staff has long left and the center should have been closed. Hakyeon stares at him for a few seconds and before Wonshik could whimper again because he thought he was rude, he starts to chuckle until he laughs. Muffled because he holds his hands on his mouth not to be so loud waking up others. 

Wonshik tilts his head and looks at him, confused. “I'm―” Hakyeon needs to calm himself and takes a deep breath then started again “I'm the manager here Silly.” he adds “The boss” after looking at a confused face that slightly went pale after hearing the last words.   
Hakyeon puts his briefcase down and lays his jacket above it. Wonshik gulps. He never had a good experience with a person in the upper ranks. Thinking about the old boss of this shelter let shivers of horror run down his spin. When Hakyeon starts to move towards him again he steps back this time. “Wonshik” he softly murmurs “Wonshik hey calm down.” he moves to the bed ―now it´s a BED not that dirty mattress on a bit of wood like it was at the beginning― and as soon as he made himself comfortable there he pats at the place next to him. 

It´s kind like they met the first time. Only that Wonshik is a bit more confident this time. He simply stares between Hakyeon and his hand patting on the mattress. After a few seconds he moves. Crawling on the space next to Hakyeon. He strokes softly some hair out of the Hybrids face.   
“I promised you some things. I made sure no one not even i break one. Did i break one?”   
“N― no.” Wonshik whispers but he looks away. Ashamed of himself that he still questioned Hakyeon after all.   
“See no reason to fear me or my staff.” Hakyeon let his fingers slide under Wonshiks chin and he sofly forces him to look at him again. He smiles at the Hybrid. Wonshik blushes.  
“Actually i'm here to ask you something.”  
Now the Hybrid gets nervous.  
“Should i adopt you? Only― only if you want of course.”  
Wonshiks eyes went wide. He never thought the human was going to ask that. He came to visit him so many times, yet he never adopted him so he gave up his hope on that option.   
“Why?... Why now? Why do you―” Hakyeon never let him finish.   
“Because i hoped you would ask first. I wanted to gain your trust completely so you could ask whenever you are ready.”  
“Oh…” Wonshik´s heartbeat doubles. He doesn´t know why.   
“So?” Hakyeon´s own heart seemed to stop while waiting for an answer not letting Wonshik out of his soft grip.   
“Yes.” it was just a small whisper. Tears gathering in Wonshiks eyes. “Yes please, please.” he then almost shouts and with that he cries for the second time while Hakyeon pushes him in his lap now. Letting him cling onto him and cry his heart out like the first time. Hakyeon starts to hum a melody again. It´s a familiar one.

There is only one difference. This time the tears that came were from happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i said it in the summary already.  
> So no extra notes.  
> I need to focus on another fic anyway so i keep myself short here XD


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So to end this finally i wrote a little Epilogue.  
> I won´t let this AU die. I plan a LeoBin in this AU too.  
> It´s one of my important wips i have open XD
> 
> So have fun reading and thanks for staying with my small NaVi.

A week later:

“Say Hakyeon” Wonshik sits cross-legged on the couch in Hakyeon's office ―one of the first things he bought for himself. A comfortable couch he could sleep on in case he gets lost in work again and needs a place to sleep― “Why did you choose me? You never told me?”   
Rain is falling against the window. A boring grey day. Wonshik is bored. That´s why he started thinking and this question popped up in his head. Carefully but curious he watches his new owner. Hakyeon had told him to address him by his name and not using any other stupid ways to address him. 

Hakyeon looks up from the paper on his desk. “Hu? You never asked me.” he smiles at his Hybrid. Wonshik changed bit by bit. It makes him so incredibly happy. Watching him now. Sure there is still a long way to go but the Hybrid adjusted fast to him than he never had imagined.

“Then i ask now. Why?” his tail wags over the couch in anticipation his ears twitching. 

 

“Hmmm wait” He moves his chair back and stand up walking towards Wonshik who finally doesn´t back away anymore. Instead he looks irritated at Hakyeon that bowed down to look him in the eyes. Smiling again but there is a glimpse of mischievous in his owners eyes. “I show you.” and with that Hakyeon leans forward and pressed a soft kiss on Wonshiks lips.   
Wonshik has no idea how to react. This is totally new but before he can think clearly of it and how to react Hakyeon backs away. Looking a bit worried at him while tousling through his hair. Wonshik leans in at the touch. Tail wagging faster. He started to really really love it when Hakyeon pets him.

“Sorry. I didn´t want to offend you, i― “

 

“Hakyeon?” Wonshik cuts him off.

“Hu? I mean― yes?” doesn´t happen often Wonshik confused him but now it´s one of those rare moments.

 

“I think.” and he glares at his owner. Smiling sly. “I think you need to show me again.” and Wonshik gives him the best puppy eyes look he can master.

“Ha!” Hakyeon shouts playfully “So this is your true nature.” but he let’s go of Wonshiks hair and puts his fingers under the Hybrids chin, lifting it up a bit before he places a kiss on Wonshiks soft pink lips again. 

 

“You would be surprised.” he hears Wonshik mumbling before the Hybrid gives in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff. So much fluff i wanna cringe.  
> But well one of my twitter mutuals i really like had that cute idea about a dog Hybrid Wonshik and Hakyeon as his owner...
> 
> So i wrote and yeah @Basant this is for you <3  
> Thanks also for beta reading and editing


End file.
